platinumgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder-Pink
Wonder-Pink is one of the main protagonists of The Wonderful 101, as well as a member of the CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service. When a regular civilian, she is a Olympic gymnast named Mariana Kretzulesco. Gameplay Drawing an "S" shape will activate Wonder-Pink's Unite Morph, Unite Whip, a pink spiked whip with a heart on the end, whose size varies depending on the number of available heroes.Unite Whip has offensive, and helpful abilities. Range is where Unite Whip shines. It's not the fastest Unite Morph, but its destructive power makes it a force to be reckoned with. Unite Whip has the ability to make enemies dizzy. Also, Unite Whip is able to grab enemies and throw them. Making the Unite Whip big enough, you can throw virtually any enemy. It's also possible to reflect enemy attacks with timing, and it specializes in dealing with spiked enemies whose spines cause all other Unite Morphs to break apart on contact. Unite Whip can also serve as a rope to swing across large gaps. Profile Chosen to go to the Olympics in gymnastics while still in high school, Wonder-Pink is by far the most flexible and agile of any Wonderful One. She matches this with an advanced proficiency in melee weaponry, specifically with her Beautiful Whip, knit from a next-gen stay-press alloy “Belmont alloy,” for which she is unrivaled. For Wonder-Pink, fashion always comes before the mission. Extra care is spent to make sure each eyelash can be seen even through her Wonder-Mask. When she can focus on saving the Earth, it goes without saying that the cutest boys deserve saving first. An acrobatic ace, Pink’s weapon is the Beautiful Whip. Her thorn-studded Unite Whip proves her nickname as the Queen of Rage. Wonder-Pink and Wonder-Green form a fun little duo in the Wonderful 100. Pink is constantly brandishing her whip at each of Green’s ill-placed comments. Pink has more faces than just the Queen of Rage, though. There’s a soft spot in her heart for children, and on more than one occasion she naturally assumes the big sister role. She is also smitten with Prince Vorkken (or "Vorkkie" as she insists on calling him), and tends to start fawning over him even in situations where it would be inappropriate to do so. Personality Pink is known for her “laissez-faire” personality, behaving carefree and sunny during even the most severe missions, as if her duties were just another after school club; however, it is that relaxed attitude that, more often than not, spells disaster for the team. Exceedingly sensitive towards trends, she has decorated her issued weapon with a variety of accessories, and her tendency to prioritize fashion over the mission can occasionally give her superiors headaches. Nevertheless, Pink’s excellent physical aptitude and peerless acrobatics have led the team to countless victories. Extremely emotional, she sometimes reveals her terrifying true colors when angered. Pink is especially sensitive to anything said by Green, and she will gladly turn her tormentor into her whipping boy when set off. Trivia * Wonder-Pink being from Transylvania and maining a whip is a direct reference to Simon Belmont, the original Belmont from the''Castlevania'' video game series. The most obvious reference is her whip being made of "Belmont Alloy", named after the Belmont family of the Castlevania games. * During her introduction scene, one of the poses she makes is the same pose that Bayonetta made on the Japanese cover of the first Bayonetta game. The Bayonetta series is also made by Platinum Games, and many of the people in its development staff also made The Wonderful 101 as well, and as such, The Wonderful 101 shares many similarities to the Bayonetta series. * If the player dies as Pink during one of the Vorkken boss battles, she will yell "VORKIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!" instead of her usual death scream. Sometimes, if she takes damage in the fight, she will say, "Why, Vorkie?" * If Wonder-Pink gets infuriated, her teeth can be shown with two vampire fangs, prior that she was originated in Transylvania, and can be a reference to Count Dracula's trademark fangs. Gallery Mariana Kretzulesco.jpg|Pink as Mariana Kretzulesco 640.jpg|Pink's true personality Pink's Profile.png|Pink's profile from the membership files. Category:The Wonderful 101 Category:The Wonderful 101 Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Living characters Category:Female characters